


【超蝙】Unjust Leader（大超黑化，有强制性情节，he）

by Noone_wuming



Series: 其他cp [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming





	【超蝙】Unjust Leader（大超黑化，有强制性情节，he）

星期日的早晨，布鲁斯.韦恩出现在超人家门口。  
“你知道，打个电话过来就行，不必亲自跑一趟。”克拉克.肯特像个普通的农家小子那样穿着皮夹克和牛仔裤，为蝙蝠侠拉开门，做出请进的手势。  
“我只是喜欢亲力亲为，这样不容易出错。”布鲁斯冲他笑了笑，眼睛放到别处。他发现自己送来的家具被很好地使用了，每个桌椅板凳都在它该在的位置。回想起自己那里一成不变的黑白灰配色和空旷冷清的大宅，显然，眼前这个氪星人比自己更会生活，而且他当然值得更好的生活。  
布鲁斯.韦恩的目光在相框中那张刺眼的合照上稍作停留，随即微微仰起头，看向比自己略高一些的超人：“我也不想在礼拜日的早餐时间来找你，更何况我们刚刚才拯救过一次地球，不过……”布鲁斯稍作停顿，“卢瑟越狱了。”  
“要来点茶吗？”克拉克指了指桌上的茶壶。  
“什么？”布鲁斯以为自己听错了，“我说，卢瑟越狱了。”  
“是的，我听到了，这确实有点麻烦。”  
“对不起，你说什么，有点？”布鲁斯.韦恩觉得自己快要气炸了，“上次这个家伙出现的时候把哥谭市搅得天翻地覆，甚至让你我站到了对立面，你是不是杀过太多外星人所以觉得普通地球人无所谓了？”  
“克拉克，你有朋友来了吗？”玛莎在楼上喊道。  
“是的，母亲，我们正要出门，你不用下来了！”  
“好吧，替我问声好亲爱的。”  
“我会的。”  
超人看向自己对面的这个人。他们曾经是敌人，也是战友，经历了这么多事，他再也无法将对方当做普通朋友看待。可是看看这个人：他的眼中只有世界！  
“跟我来，布鲁斯。”超人说着往门口走着，似乎并不担心对方不会跟上来。  
布鲁斯也觉得在玛莎面前吵架不是个好主意，而且，该死的，他明明想过来好好商议一下如何准备对付卢瑟的事，为什么这个人的一句话就让他情绪失控？  
两人默默走着，在一望无际的玉米地穿行，由于刚才的对话实在是太糟糕了，似乎谁也不愿开口。  
“抱歉，我只是想尽地主之谊，却选了最坏的时机。”还是克拉克率先开口了。  
“也许你该在推门的时候就问我要不要喝茶，而不是在我站了半天以后。”  
“哈哈，你看，我终究做不好任何一个普通人可以做好的事。”克拉克有些自嘲地笑了笑，低下头踢走一块小石子。  
“放松，你比我好多了，我除了扮演花花公子和吓人的蝙蝠侠以外什么都不会。”布鲁斯拍拍他的肩，克拉克觉得有热度从那里传来，流遍全身。  
“是的，我不能再自欺欺人下去了。”超人停下脚步，注视着对方的眼睛，“我们都拥有远超常人的能力，这也意味着要远离常人的平静生活。”  
“是的，是的……”布鲁斯有些惊异地看着对方，他总觉得经历了一次死亡的超人有哪里不一样了。  
“是的，这样显而易见的道理，我却一直视而不见……所以，如果正联要求我做什么的话，我不会推辞。”  
“你，你知道我来的目的？”  
“当然，戴安娜昨天就问过我的意见，我想卢瑟只是个契机，对吗？”  
“是的。”布鲁斯.韦恩突然严肃地看着他，向他伸出手，“Superman，你愿意成为正义联盟的领袖吗？”  
“我想我没有理由拒绝。”超人忽略了那只手，拥抱了眼前这人，有力的手掌在他背上拍了拍。  
不管你的心是不是像大海一样宽广，只要你需要我，我就会在你身边。超人在心里许下了只有自己知道的誓言。  
这个拥抱持续了几秒钟，二人极有默契地分开，使得这个拥抱完全是友谊性质的，至少看上去是那样。  
“我没想到你这么快会想通，真的没想到……”本来准备好了一大通说辞的蝙蝠侠突然不知道说什么好了。超人笑了笑，即使在金黄的玉米田里，那笑容也耀眼地过分。布鲁斯看着那个笑容，更加忘记了想要说什么，只得对自己承认，自己坚持复活他的确有一部分不可言说的私心，事实上地球人都无法抗拒超人的迷人魅力。  
我在黑暗中生长，可他是光明的孩子。布鲁斯不动声色地想。他比我更适合做联盟领袖，更能带给人们希望。  
“那么，那个害我们打了一架的混蛋在哪里？”克拉克问道。  
“我们不知道。”布鲁斯苦恼地垂下头，好像责怪自己似的，“钢骨也无法测算出他的位置。他就那样凭空消失，甚至不能确定他还在不在哥谭。”  
“他最好在，因为我会用最疼痛的方法杀死他。”一想到这个逃犯曾经怎样将自己和布鲁斯玩弄于鼓掌之中，他就出奇地愤怒。  
“我想你不能。有消息说他也在组建自己的联盟，成员都是一些亡命之徒，如果你就那样杀了他或许还会有更多麻烦。”  
“看来这段时间要加大对罪犯的打击力度了，不能让任何人逃走，不是吗？”超人勾了勾唇角，但布鲁斯发誓那是自己见过的最可怕的冷笑。  
“当然。”  
“召集联盟成员，我们需要开个会了。”  
“遵命，领袖。”布鲁斯压下心中怪异的感觉。无论怎么说，他们的正义之师总算开了个好头，而且，这个人也回到自己身边了，不是吗？

——布鲁斯，我需要告诉你一些事情，请确保你周围没人。  
开完联盟内第一个正式会议，钢骨悄悄将这样一段话发在了韦恩的手机上。布鲁斯看了看不知什么时候跟在自己身边的超人，在键盘上敲下一行字。  
——没人，你说吧。  
——是关于恐惧之母的盒子。我发现自从这次将它们三个分开，我脑海中总有一些嘈杂的声音，让我变得易怒和容易分心。  
布鲁斯心中一动，回想起超人时机不对的寒暄，冷酷的笑容……似乎，也是容易分心和易怒的体现。  
“谁的信息？”离他不远不近的超人突然问道。布鲁斯的心狠跳一下，但他还是不动声色地收起手机，换上一个无懈可击的微笑，“一个商业合作伙伴，很久不联系了。我去打个电话，你先走吧。”  
“我以为我们应当一起走，我不熟悉你的大楼。”超人皱紧眉头。  
这不正常，太不正常了。布鲁斯额上冒出冷汗，“说出来你可能不信，自从买了这栋楼我也是第一次进来。这本就是为正联成员准备的，10层以上有客房，你可以选择一间带落地窗的豪华套间或者回到自己家里去，我没有权利干涉。”  
“好吧，”克拉克有些失望地看了他一眼，“我会去找间客房睡，在找到卢瑟以前都不回去了。”超人说完，大步离开了他。布鲁斯微不可查地松了一口气，他决定还是回到自己的房间再继续跟钢骨讨论这个棘手的问题。  
——你刚刚去哪了？  
——十万火急，我问你，是接触过盒子的人都会被影响还是只有你？  
——你也被影响了？！  
——不，不是我，是超人，他最近很奇怪。我怀疑，你们俩承受了三个母盒分开的可怕能量，不可能一点事都没有。  
——是了，只有我们接触过在连接状态下的母盒，我问了戴安娜和巴里他们，都没有任何异常。  
——看来母盒不光能重塑星球，还对精神有一定影响。  
——人的大脑有无数神经元，也是一个小世界。  
——那么你打算怎么办？  
——正在查找解决办法，但希望很渺茫，我整个人都是母盒的产物。天，我又开始生气了。  
——听我说，你的大脑是自己的，永远是，不要被她所蛊惑！  
——我希望是。  
谈话就此中断。布鲁斯越发不安了起来，他决定这段时间好好观察一下，尽量不让超人和钢骨生气，不是原则性的事都顺着他们。他分别联络了戴安娜，巴里和海王，要他们将三个盒子换个地方放，并且不要告诉除自己外的任何人。与此同时，他给阿福打了个电话，让他查查看什么能量会影响人的心智。做完这些，他疲惫地倒在崭新的办公室沙发上，就这样沉沉睡了过去。  
再次睁开眼，布鲁斯发现自己依然处在黑暗之中。他眨了眨眼，感受到光度的细微变化，意识到不是自己眼睛出了毛病，但他记得自己的办公室似乎是有窗子的，不可能一点光都透不进来。  
“啪！”突如其来的亮光充斥了整个空间，布鲁斯难以适应地眯上眼睛，想伸出手阻挡光线进入眼睛，这才发现自己的手被什么给绑住了。  
能在重重安保下无声无息地绑走蝙蝠侠，可能只有一个人能做到。  
“克拉克。”布鲁斯叹气。即使视线模糊，但凭身形他也不会认错的。“你这是做什么？”  
“得到你。”  
“克拉克，听我说，你被那几个该死的盒子影响了，这不是你。”  
“这就是我。布鲁斯，我很清楚自己身上的变化，甚至在我动手分开它们之前就预料到了这样的结果。但它们只是死物，不过是放大了我心中最黑暗的欲望而已，没有凭空捏造的本事。”  
“你既然知道，为什么还会去碰它们？这不是你内心光明的体现吗？”  
“天哪布鲁斯，我不敢相信会是你跟我说这个，”超人俯下身子，滚烫的气息喷在布鲁斯脸上，“我知道你的过去，我了解你心中的黑暗，你是多么努力想要摆脱它啊。可是你忘了，它就是我们的一部分，只有接受它，容纳它，我们才是完整的我们。”  
“你对我一无所知。”布鲁斯已经不把眼前这个人当做是自己熟悉的那个人了，那陌生的语气和诡异的话语都不是他所熟知的那个克拉克有的。他的眼睛逐渐适应了灯光，这才看到他们居然在一间地下室里，只是这里有张与潮湿阴暗的环境格格不入的大床，自己就被绑在上面，两手分开绑在床柱的两头。  
“天哪，该死的，你疯了。”布鲁斯使劲挣扎了几下，发现完全没有松动的迹象，这才意识到没有穿戴装备的自己，力量跟超人完全不是一个等级的。  
“别挣扎了布鲁斯，顺应自己的想法不好吗？我看得到你的灵魂，它也一样爱慕着我。”超人抚上他的脸颊，微微扎手的胡茬更加增添了这张脸的魅力，他不年轻，也不漂亮，可是却有着岁月沉淀后的迷人魔力。  
“我欣赏你，仰慕过你，可现在心里只有恶心。”  
“……那我就让你重新爱上我。”  
克拉克怎么想就怎么做了，他一低头就吻住了对方，那只爱抚的手此刻成了可怕的钢钳，将布鲁斯的下巴牢牢固定住，强迫他张开嘴迎接自己的侵占。他用舌扫荡了布鲁斯口腔内的每一处，与他的唇舌纠缠在一起，这是一个极具侵略和情色意味的绵长的吻。  
“唔……”口水不受控制地从布鲁斯嘴角流出，顺着脖颈流到床上。他快要窒息了，被氪星人无休止的吻吸走了全部空气。他的脸因为缺氧而憋得通红，眼睛蒙上水汽，这幅景象让超人的下身涨得发疼。超人终于放开了他的唇，转而开始撕扯他的衣服。  
布鲁斯大口呼吸着，刚刚有一瞬他真的以为自己会就这样窒息而亡。  
“克拉克……在事情变得更糟前，停下吧。”他几乎是用恳求的语气，“想想你的女朋友……”  
“放松，布鲁斯。”超人不悦地撕掉碍眼的衬衣，“如果这能让你安心点——我和她分手了。女人没法满足我，你知道维持这样一具身体的代价吗？我有发泄不完的精力。”  
超人的手揉上他的胸，不同于女性的柔软，常年严格训练的男人身体有些僵硬，也可能是因为这具身体的主人已经吓傻了。布鲁斯不再说话，他知道此刻的男人不会听他的，只会遵循自己的欲望行事，他只希望自己不会死在这里，以这样的方式。  
人类从心底来说还是畏惧比自己强大的生物。  
超人很清楚自己在做什么。他知道或许今晚之后这个男人再也不会对他露出微笑，知道两个地球的大英雄搞在一起是多么劲爆的头条新闻，但，他不在乎。与得到这个人相比，随之而来的副作用显得那么微不足道。  
“我想要你，很久了。”  
久到从第一次见到他被缚住双手，脑海中就不受控制地出现了狠狠欺负这个人，将他压在自己身下，让他为自己流泪的画面。  
布鲁斯别过脸去不愿看他。他承认自己同大多数市民一样对超人有过不切实际的幻想，可是在他的幻想里，不包括被超人强暴这一条。  
克拉克的手来到布鲁斯下半身，稍一用力就将价值不菲的皮带和毛料长裤撕裂。他低下头隔着内裤吻了吻男人还在沉睡的阴茎，贪婪地呼吸着属于布鲁斯的味道，而这个举动让布鲁斯的下身狠跳一下，几乎立刻就勃起了。  
“Wonderful.”超人抬眼赞许地看了他一眼，“让我们看看你身后的小穴是不是也一样听话。”  
布鲁斯觉得自己脸红地要滴出血了，仅仅是被简单地挑逗着身下就起了可耻的反应，让这场荒唐的性事更加荒唐。这到底算什么，和奸？  
克拉克扯下布鲁斯的内裤，将他两腿以M形分开并抬起，露出那个没有被造访过的小洞。他觉得自己下身硬得可怕。  
超人依然抓着布鲁斯的两条腿，背对他骑跨在他身上，毫不留情地将自己硕大的性器塞到布鲁斯嘴里。“好宝贝，替我含一会儿，我也不想太急弄伤你。”就着这样的姿势，他舔了舔自己的手指，将它缓缓推进到布鲁斯体内。  
“唔唔——”布鲁斯惊恐地感受着嘴里的硕大和下身的异物，他毫不怀疑自己会死在这里。过于粗壮的茎身将口腔撑地满满的，根本无法合拢，口水又一次不受控制地流了下来。他被动地吞咽着这根可怕的柱状体，嗓子发出呜呜噎噎的声音，让始作俑者更加愉快了。超人舒爽地甩甩头，加快了手底下的进度，他已经迫不及待要进入这个紧致温热的小洞了。  
超人的手指也比普通人粗壮一些，因此当他成功放进去三根手指以后，总算放过了韦恩老爷的口腔，同时抽出自己的手指，改为将自己挺立贲发的欲望抵在变得柔软的穴口。  
“你是我的。”  
克拉克挺身，将自己的硕大缓缓送入那个小穴。  
“啊——”强烈的羞耻和疼痛席卷了布鲁斯.韦恩，让他失声尖叫一声，眼眶几乎是立刻就充满了泪水。接着他就发不出别的声音了，他觉得自己宛如案板上的鱼，正在接受凌迟的酷刑。这比他以往任何一次受伤都更加糟糕。  
克拉克也不好受，这个洞穴还没有被开发过，也不像女人会自动分泌液体，穴口紧箍着他的分身让他有种被夹断的错觉。但他这时不能停下，也无法停止，这一天已经等得太久，甚至在这个小混蛋手底下死亡过一次。克拉克拍拍他的屁股“放松点，甜心。”持续的拍打总算起了点作用，布鲁斯不得不放松穴口肌肉以结束这隐秘的私刑。克拉克坚定而缓慢地一插到底，无比感谢自己没有因为身下人的泪水而迟疑——感觉比期望的还要好。他深呼吸一口气，给了布鲁斯适应的时间，接着就开始缓缓抽动起来。  
“啊嗯——”最为隐私的地方被强行打开，布鲁斯觉得肠道已经被撑到了极致，敏感的内壁没有一处不被狠狠磨砺，火辣辣的又渐渐升腾起异样的感受。克拉克每次都能擦过自己的前列腺，这让他因为疼痛而疲软下去阴茎在无人碰触的情况下再次挺立了起来。  
超人觉得自己正在溺水。布鲁斯的小穴，布鲁斯的泪水，布鲁斯的一切，都让他比上一秒更兴奋，好像要溺毙在他身上。看到布鲁斯也逐渐有了感觉，超人不再压抑自己，压着他大操大干起来。他的动作可以称得上是疯狂，每一次都完整抽出再顶到最深处，卵袋拍打在身下的肉体上发出持续不断的啪啪声。布鲁斯被干得一句话都说不出口，嘴里逸出破碎的呻吟，大脑一片空白。他从来不知道性爱可以这样，在带来痛苦的同时带来灭顶的欢愉。布鲁斯紧紧抓住床头的栏杆，快要折断它，浑身颤抖着迎来了第一波高潮。  
在这个无人知晓的幽暗空间，一切感官都被无限放大，一切罪恶都被彻底包容。夜，还很长。

再次睁开眼，布鲁斯发现自己回到了熟悉的卧室。他想起身，却发现全身像是被火车碾过一样，每一块肌肉都酸痛不已。  
“您最好还是别动，少爷。”  
布鲁斯转过头，这才发现阿福不知什么时候坐在他床边。  
“多久了？”布鲁斯说完被自己的嗓音吓了一跳，它们听上去像是年久失修的铁门在风中咯吱咯吱地响。  
阿福体贴地拿过一杯水，伺候他喝下，“如果你是指昏睡的时间，那么是一天一夜，从我们发现你开始。”  
“你一直守在这？”  
“不，我在您最需要的时候不在身边……”  
“阿福，别说了。”布鲁斯离开杯子，闭起眼睛，“这不是你的错。”  
阿福看着自己从小看着长大的小主人。尽管他已经是如此强大的一个人，尽管自己早就改口叫他老爷，可在他心里，布鲁斯.韦恩永远是那个天真，善良，却不幸的小少爷。  
可是这份天真，他对于正义的绝对支持，终于也要磨灭了。  
老管家强忍住泪水，摸摸少爷的脑袋，将一缕乱发抚平，“饿了吧，我去拿点吃的过来。”  
“他呢？”  
阿福刚要起身的动作一滞，“那个……伪君子，离开地球了。”  
布鲁斯一愣，随即意识到，如果超人要离开，没有任何人可以阻止。而且发生了这样的事，他若还有些良知就没脸再待在地球，再也不见或许是最好的主意。  
只是不知道为什么，心里还是有些怅然若失。  
“你去吧，我没有胃口。”布鲁斯将自己埋在柔软的羽毛枕里，如果可以，他真的想就这样一睡不醒。  
老管家沉默了一会儿，终究没有忍住落泪，他没法开口，只能对着小少爷鞠了一躬，离开他的卧室。

银河系的某处。  
“你们一定要帮我。”超人像个犯错的孩子一样垂下脑袋，高贵的躯体跪在台阶下。  
“那么，你用什么来交换呢？”  
“我什么也没有，只有氪星人的躯体。”  
“我们要你，随叫随到。”  
“没问题。”  
一阵绿光过后，超人的手心出现一枚绿宝石一样的戒指。  
“宇宙中的恶棍，一定会因为你而闻风丧胆。”  
“但是你不需要它的能量，因为你本身就是个巨大的能量池。这个戒指只是用来联系，导航。”  
“我已献上我的忠心，现在，请履行合约。”  
“当然。”

布鲁斯.韦恩很久没有过这样的生活了。他几乎不下床，每天的餐点都由老管家送来，他不去想卢瑟，不去打击罪犯，甚至不看新闻，每天只是用各种各样的书籍打发时间。这期间联盟内的诸位都来看过他，尽管每个人都努力不提那件事，但他们眼里掩饰不去的沉痛和惋惜还是刺伤了他。后来他就不允许任何人探望自己，钢骨试图发送过几回信息，直到得知蝙蝠侠根本不看电子屏之后才停止。  
这个世界上人人都是一座孤岛。布鲁斯回忆着刚刚看过的句子。这本诗集他小时候就读过，那时对于这句话他万分不赞同，人人都在社会中生活，怎么可能是孤岛呢？可是这次再读他发现这句话有它自己的道理。即使是生活在一起，或是无比熟悉的人，你也不可能到了解他的全部。  
布鲁斯逃避地扔掉那本书，看向窗外。他已经不知道要怎样治愈自己了。人在沮丧时，世界的任何事物都成了自己内心的映射，吃饭会想到他，看书会想到他，就算什么也不做，那天的一切也会不受控制地出现在脑海中，就连睡梦中也会时不时地出现他的身影，越想忘记越难以忘记。他开始觉得自己推举他做正义联盟的领袖是个荒唐可笑的主意，当然，那时候他不知道超人已经被母盒影响了，这也是他到现在还没崩溃的原因：一切还有回寰的余地，超人的心智变了，那些行为不是出于他自己。可是，他已经消失了半个多月。  
布鲁斯终于体会到了被玩弄感情和肉体的女人，会有多么绝望。  
而他连女人都不是。  
我曾经向往过你，仰慕过你，可现在这里只有恶心。  
布鲁斯捂住发疼的胸口，闭上眼睛，泪水无声滚落。

克拉克第一次来到韦恩庄园。事实上，他远远看着却不敢上前，因为他知道自己一进去那位老管家就会将这一消息报告给布鲁斯。绿灯军团为他消除了母盒辐射后，他才为自己做过的事而感到深深的恐惧。他不敢想象布鲁斯现在的状态，事实上他一点也不认为布鲁斯会原谅自己的所作所为。只有戴安娜和钢骨知道他回来了，钢骨听说他已经脱离了母盒的控制，决定也去绿灯军团一趟，超人将自己的戒指借给他导航。而戴安娜将自己的真话套索给了他，“去找布鲁斯认错吧，你们总得解开这个结。”  
“我怀疑是否还解得开。”超人苦笑着说。  
“你们爱对方，那就没有什么是解决不了的。”戴安娜说完这句话就离开了。克拉克知道她又想起了史蒂夫。  
现在，他站在韦恩庄园的门口，想到女侠的话。他知道布鲁斯爱他，或许不是那种爱，但有时候爱与爱之间的界限没有那么分明。他只是不确定，现在他的心里还有没有爱了。  
唯一能肯定的是，自己爱着布鲁斯。  
事情总得解决。克拉克深呼吸一口气，按响了韦恩家的门铃。

“要知道，你不是一个好的正义领袖。”  
克拉克没想到，布鲁斯说的第一句话是这个。他只好硬着头皮说：“没有任何语言可以形容我的抱歉，如果你不想，我随时可以辞去。”  
“不，你不告而别，消失了几个月。然后你回来就是为了告诉我你不想做这个领袖？”  
“我恨不得立刻飞回来，可是我的速度有限，我——”  
“戴安娜说你变回去了，我看没有，你还是只考虑你自己。”  
“那你为什么从来不考虑自己？”  
“……什么？”  
“只要你愿意看看自己周围，就会知道我多爱你。”  
“哈哈，”布鲁斯笑了起来，“我可是毫不怀疑这点，你让我在床上躺了半个月，这样的爱我承受不起。你恐怕忘了，我只是一个没有超能力的普通人类。”  
“对不起……我知道这不全是母盒的影响，她只是放大了我心里的欲望，那些事情都是我想要对你做的。”  
“你这个自私自利的混蛋。”布鲁斯低下头，或许这样对方就看不到他眼中的水光，可是当他面对的是超人，所有的伪装都像是纸糊的面具，一撕就烂。  
“看看我，布鲁斯，我手上缠着真话套索，我说的都是真的，我爱你。”  
布鲁斯惊讶地抬起头，看到超人的翻开的袖口底下散发着暖光的绳索。  
如果是几个月前，没有人会拒绝这样的你。可是……  
“太晚了。”布鲁斯嘲讽一笑，“我还没有贱到爱上强奸犯的地步。”  
克拉克垂下头。两人都不说话了，很多话似乎已经没有必要提起。良久，克拉克才说，“我会离开你的视线，但是只要你需要我帮忙，我就会出现。”  
“不，你留下，我走。”布鲁斯也冷静多了，“这是已经商量好的事。比起没什么超能力的我来说，世界更需要你。”  
“那么你呢，你做什么？”克拉克攥紧了手中的绳索。  
“这个就不劳烦你操心了吧。”布鲁斯看向窗外，“你走吧，别再进来了。”  
超人从未有过这样的挫败感。他张了张口，但最终还是什么都没说，转身离开了这里。  
这或许就是永别了。  
布鲁斯依然保持着看向窗外的姿势，目送了克拉克离开。他眼睛有点疼，伸手去揉才发现并没有落泪，想必泪水早就流干了。

布鲁斯.韦恩人到中年，终于如阿福所愿过起了平静而悠闲的普通人生活。只是他几乎不参加任何上流社会的社交活动，像个与世隔绝的高人将自己关在庄园里。有时候他会去打打高尔夫以活动久坐的身体，更多时候则是坐在花园的长椅上，捧着一本纸质书籍消磨掉午后时光。这是阿福从未见过的幸福的布鲁斯，平淡而安宁的生活使笑容重新回到了他的脸上。韦恩庄园也经历了大休整，任何现代化的信息设备在目之所及的范围内都被移除，像个真正的贵族城堡一样。  
可惜超人不是那种你避而不见就会停止出现在你生活中的人。你身边一定也有这样的人，他是举世闻名的超级英雄或大明星，他的名字如雷贯耳，即使你不想去知道，有关他的信息也会无孔不入地钻入你的耳朵。  
布鲁斯几乎每天都能从报纸上了解到他的最新动态：超人又拯救了一次地球；超人被授予和平奖；正联在超人带领下剿灭不义联盟；超人加入神秘组织拯救外星球。诸如此类的字眼每天都被媒体想方设法地塞入你的脑海，因为人们都爱看他的新闻。  
布鲁斯发现这个人的精力真的是无穷无尽的，没有哪一天他不是奔赴前线。超人再次回归似乎是用尽全力要铲除一切罪恶的趋势。这很好。布鲁斯告诉自己，这个世界已经不需要自己拯救了。就让这个氪星人将功赎罪吧，他可以颐养天年了。

就这样过了一年，当公众已经渐渐淡忘了蝙蝠侠的时候，布鲁斯接到了戴安娜的电话。  
“我也不想打扰你，但事情实在是十万火急。”戴安娜一向冷静的声音有些颤抖，布鲁斯立即意识到了事情的严重性，他问“怎么了？”  
“克拉克疯了。一开始只是对罪犯残忍杀害，后来没有确定的罪犯也会自己定罪然后杀害，他说罪犯没有权利活下去。我们怎么劝都没用，现在他对我们动了杀心，认为我们跟罪犯是一伙的。”  
“什么？他不是已经清除了体内的母盒辐射了吗……”  
“是的，还有钢骨，他也好了。我们不知道这次他又为什么会变成这样，好像他心里正义的天秤过于平衡了。”戴安娜顿了顿，“我想，如果这个世界上还有谁可以劝劝他的话，就只剩下你了。”  
“联系过他母亲和前女友了吗？”  
“是的，她们的劝说也丝毫不起作用。”  
“那么凭什么认为我会劝服他？毕竟我可是失败过一次啊。”布鲁斯苦笑一声。其实他自己也清楚，女侠他们一定是走投无路了才会联系自己。  
“因为克拉克的一句话。他说，只有铲除一切黑暗，他才有资格请求你的原谅。”  
戴安娜挂断了电话。她已经尽力，或许她有真话套索，但她永远也无法影响别人的心智。  
布鲁斯陷入了漫长而难捱的沉默。  
许久以后，他长叹一声，拨通老管家房间的电话。  
“告诉我他在哪。”

每一天，当超人的手上沾满了鲜血，他都比前一天更加兴奋。打击罪犯就好像与自己内心的黑暗面周璇，他赢了，胜利就属于光明。  
就快结束了。他在拧断一个人的腿时对自己说，世人已经知道了超人的威严，知道了他对犯罪绝不姑息，没有任何人敢触他的霉头。消灭了这个罪人，我就离赎罪更近一步，等这世上只有公平和正义，我的罪才算结束。他没有理会这个人的惨叫，没有理会远处的闪光灯，又卸掉了这人的另一条胳膊。  
“够了，克拉克。”  
无比熟悉的声音在他身后响起。超人难以置信地转身，看到同样一脸难以置信的布鲁斯。  
“布鲁斯，你终于肯原谅我了吗？”他有些兴奋过头，悬在半空中一下子就来到布鲁斯面前。  
布鲁斯皱了皱眉，扑面而来的血腥气息让他几乎想要呕吐。超人没有错过他的任何一个表情，有些不好意思地后退半步，说道：“就快了，布鲁斯。我现在要去解决几个人，这样明天起就再也不会有任何犯罪发生，你要的世界，我马上就给你。”  
布鲁斯可以肯定那“几个人”一定是正联的成员们。  
“不用了，克拉克。你已经做得够多，再也没有人敢打破法律的束缚了。”  
“噢布鲁斯，你离开这份工作太久了。你不知道，只要心中有一丁点黑暗，就有可能会被无限放大。”超人目光变得沉痛起来，“我知道，我曾经就伤害过你，可是等我消灭了所有罪犯，黑暗将被我驱逐。”  
“克拉克，任何人都无法让世界保持纯粹的正义，你驱逐了他人的黑暗，自己却被黑暗吞噬了。”  
“我是为了你啊，布鲁斯！连你也不理解吗？我要怎么做才能请求你的原谅？”  
这绝对是布鲁斯此生经历的最诡异的情形了。  
“到此为止，克拉克，我就原谅你。”布鲁斯向他伸出手。  
超人内心激动万分。他想直接拥抱对方，又害怕遭到反感，最终伸出自己的手与他紧紧相握。  
“我跟你走。”

布鲁斯脑中一团乱麻。他成功阻止了超人毁灭正联，可是自己却像被绑在炸药桶上一般。他有些自嘲地想，这个世界最后还是需要蝙蝠侠来拯救。此时，在韦恩庄园的主卧里，刚洗了澡的克拉克.肯特有些拘谨地穿着比自己小一号的浴袍，火辣的视线紧随坐在床上看书的男人。上天作证，自从分开，每个夜晚他几乎都想象着布鲁斯的样子手淫，想他想得发疯。当这个人终于原谅自己以后，心中的包袱立刻消失得无影无踪。现在，他只想好好诉说一下自己的思念和爱意。  
“布鲁斯……”他用洁净的躯体试图拥抱了一下对方，怀里的身子一僵，终究没有推开他。  
“你在读什么。”克拉克啃咬着对方的耳垂。一年多以前那场癫狂的性爱再次回到布鲁斯的脑海中，他几乎是立刻就腿软了。  
不管自己愿不愿意承认，可事实就是他并非完全不情愿。他享受于此，沉溺于此，以至于在每个孤寂的夜晚，想到那夜的克拉克在他体内驰骋，他就会立刻硬起来。他明明是乐于这样的。  
就算这个人已经变得不像自己刚认识的那样，他也无法抵消这病态的迷恋。  
我们都一样。  
“我在看《歌剧魅影》。”布鲁斯.韦恩转过脸去看着他，这个距离非常近。“可怖的魅影不过是伪装，其实他深爱着克里斯蒂娜。只是这个道理，女主角不懂，或许连他自己也不知道。”  
“那么我爱你，你知道吗？”超人的呼吸急促了起来，他在等待一个答案。  
“你看，跟书中的结局不同的是，我恰好知道这一点，而且我也爱你。”  
克拉克呆呆地看向布鲁斯指的那段台词：

In sleep he sang to me   
在梦中他对我献唱  
In dreams he came   
在梦中他迎面而来  
That voice which calls to me   
声声呼唤着我的名字  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again   
我是否又做梦了  
For now I find   
因为我发现  
The Phantom of the Opera is there   
歌剧魅影就在那里  
Inside my mind  
在我心中  
Sing once again with me   
再次与我合唱  
Our strange duet   
奇妙的二重唱  
My power over you Grows stronger yet  
我支配你的力量日益向大  
And though you turn from me   
纵然你离我而去  
To glance behind   
留下惊鸿一瞥  
The Phantom of the Opera is there   
歌剧魅影就在那里  
Inside your mind  
在你心中  
Those who have seen your face  
凡见过你面容之人  
Draw back in fear   
蜷缩于恐惧之中  
I am the mask you wear  
我是你所戴的面具  
It's me they here  
它们听见的是我  
My/Your spirit and your/my voice  
你我的灵魂和声音  
In one combined  
合为一体  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
歌剧魅影就在那里  
Inside your/my mind  
在你我心中


End file.
